User talk:Flying Liberty
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 14:34, December 18, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Patch —Michael.F 04:27, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Rollback rights Rollback rights have been approved. If you have an area of the wiki you'd like to focus on, you can note that in the Dividing up the Recent Changes Patrol forum. There is also a and an that will provide more information. Let me know if you have any other questions. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey Nix if you want to talk i am in chatQuietThornberry26thTeenageRobot 08:41, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay I have been in Chat two nights in a row and you havent been there, You have me concerned Nix. You make the Chat more fun at night. Hope to see you soon. Wolf-BeowolfFSG 05:36, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that. I've been having some server trouble lately and haven't been able to access the internet from my house. It should be over by the end of the week under a worst-case scenario. [[User:Someguy116|'Life,']] [[User talk:Someguy116|'Liberty,']] and the pursuit of all who threaten them. 10:04, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat moderator rights Your request for chat moderator rights passed. If you have any questions about what's expected or what to watch for in the chat, let me know. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Nix, I have been banned... Nix, IaLL banned from the chat, yesterday. It was due Michelpacheo1. I insulted him because of blabbering. You know what he does... "Oona is gonna come, Oona is here. Blah blah..." So, I got fed up and raged at him. Now, I have been banned... All I want to know is, Is this ban permanent? If not, When could I return? — AtomDestroyer24E (talk) 10:46, May 10, 2012 (UTC) : i know that u didn't leave this message for me, but the block depends on the severity of the rule you broke. fore example , cussing at him is WAY different the just using all caps. can u give me a description of what u did? Iloveferbmorethenyou16 11:45, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :: It was for one day and will automatically expire this evening. The new chat system allows us to specify how long to lock someone out of the chat, rather than it being permanent until someone remembers to turn it back off. You will be able to go back in this evening. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:52, May 10, 2012 (UTC) WHY??!! Why Nix?! WHY?!!! Why did U ban me?! W-Why?! (cries on till getting unbanned.) — AtomDestroyer24E (talk) 04:25, May 26, 2012 (UTC)